


Too Far (Too Deep, Too Wide)

by questi



Series: This Torment of Ours [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Cock Cages, Cock Slapping, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual, Object Insertion, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sadism, begging to stop, disregarding safe words, established sexual relationship of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questi/pseuds/questi
Summary: There are things Tony just doesn't want to do, but Steve thinks he knows better.





	Too Far (Too Deep, Too Wide)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).



> Please heed the warning and the tags! Don't read anything you don't want to. This quickly turns into dubcon, and then into non-con, and it's graphic and messed up. The story is dark. The comments are moderated.

Steve slams into Tony again, hard, and watches his cock cage bounce. Inside it, Tony's cock is flaccid. The cage is a snug fit, too small and tight for Tony to grow even semi-erect. He's designed it himself. Of course it's a good fit.

 

Tony is on his back, his feet on Steve's shoulders, his hands cuffed to the bedpost. His eyes are tightly shut, and the expression on his face could be pleasure, could be agony. Steve would bet it's both.

 

Steve isn't fucking him very fast, just hard, pulling out slowly, then punching back in, just to see those eyes scrunch up tighter on every thrust, just to make him open that mouth and moan.

 

Steve is pretty big, in girth. Tony's entrance... isn't really. Steve loves how tight a fit it is, almost like that cage clutching at Tony's cock. He wants to fill him up, to feel every possible inch of Tony's insides around him, but also he wants to stretch him out more, to make him feel the sweet burn. Tony isn't a big fan of that. He wasn't really a fan of the inflatable anal plug they tried once. He said Steve's cock was quite enough of a stretch for him.

 

Grabbing at Tony's asscheeks, Steve pulls them apart, hard, to put more tension on Tony's hole, because something dark in him _wants_ it, maybe just because Tony doesn't. To do it, and still give him pleasure, make him admit it he likes it – that's what Steve wants. He slams back in. Tony's yelp is more on the side of pain and surprise this time, but, right after it, while Steve is still buried deep, Tony moans, "My cock. _Steve._ " Because he's dying for the touch by now, which is exactly what he isn't going to get. And then, forcing both his eyes open and apparently remembering the cage, "Fuck, Steve. My _balls. Anything._ ", and Steve almost comes right at that moment.

 

This is what seals the deal for him. He pulls Tony's feet off his shoulder, pushing them forward, holding them down firmly with his forearm. Tony's knees are now on Tony's chest. Tony moans.

 

Almost blindly, Steve smears his index finger in the lube, copious around the asshole. Then, his cock still buried inside, he probes at the rim with his fingertip, and then, roughly (because there is no helping it anyway) pushes it inside – just a little, just to the first knuckle. Tony's hole is gummy and firm, and it clutches at Steve's finger frantically. The brunette sucks in a sharp breath. "What the hell..." Wriggling his dick inside, circling his hips for better fit, Steve forcibly pushes the rest of the finger in, then raises his eyes to Tony's face. Tony's eyes are wide open, staring at him. "Fuck, Steve, you know I don't like that."

 

"I know," whispers Steve. 'Shhh."

 

As Steve starts to pull his finger out, Tony breaths out in relief, but it's too early. Finger out to the first knuckle, Steve pushes it back in, relishing in the way Tony's asshole is clutching at him, relishing in the way it grabs at  his dick like a fist, as if it could stop him by simply clenching.

 

By tightening his muscles, Tony is just making the matters worse for himself. Steve thinks maybe that's exactly what Tony wants. In the end he glances at his face. There is a mild look of betrayal in Tony's eyes, and it stings for a moment, but it turns into acceptance in a bit, just like Steve knew it would, just like it always does when he pushes the limits.

 

"All right," Tony croaks, "all right if that's what you... Just be careful, okay?"

 

Steve forces a second finger in, and Tony cries out sharply. Now it's Steve's fat cock, buried in Tony to the hilt, and two of his large, powerful fingers, up to the first knuckle. Steve pulls them apart, just a little bit, stretching him further, just to feel it, just to sense that desperate clenching again, all around the length of his cock, just to hear Tony's desperate whimpering.

 

Then he presses the fingers in, deeper.

 

" _No_." The word is sharp, pained, more like an exhale than a real word. "Steve, _please_." But Steve knows there is this hunger in Tony, this darkness that likes to be courted, that makes him want things he shouldn't. Steve knows this, and besides, Tony could always safe word out if he really wanted to, so it's obvious he doesn't. He crooks both his fingers inside Tony, sharply, and rolls his hips again.

 

Tony's hiss of pain comes out intermixed with a wet whimper, and Steve sees his face contort, but he also sees his cock twitch, cage and all. This is when he pushes both fingers all the way in, as far as they would go, too impatient to wait any longer, and fucks his dick in and out, forcefully.

 

Tony's loud cry is anguished, but he's not really saying anything. He suffers beautifully, impaled on Steve's cock, on his fingers. He writhes in pain and tries to accept what Steve has to dish out. He knows Tony loves the pain. One day maybe Steve will be able to reach deep enough to scratch that horrible itch in the man, that terrifying need to be put through worse and worse every time.

 

Steve focuses on Tony's face. The brunette is saying something. At first quietly, and then louder, as Steve fucks in and out a few times, curling the fingers inside him at the same time, pulling, stretching. "Yellow. _Yellow_ , Steve. _Damnit._ "

 

His face is desperate, bathed in sweat, his eyes wide and pleading. Steve stops for a moment. Starts to pull the fingers out. But Tony is so beautiful like that, all ruined and horrified, and if Steve doesn't finish this, then Tony is never going to appreciate it, and Steve has done it all for nothing.

 

Besides... They do have a safe word, a different one, and they never agreed to use the colors anyway.

 

Steve does pull the fingers out, giving Tony a momentary false hope. Then he reaches for a vibrator he'd used on Tony earlier and holds it out for Tony to see. The desire in him is hot and deep, and he'll never know why he wants to hurt this man so badly, but they'd been through too much with each other, and he does want that. And, admit it or not, Tony likes getting hurt.

 

His eyes widen even further now. He shakes his head frantically. Fucking in and out languidly, Steve lubes the toy up.

 

" _No_. Please, no! _Steve!_ Don't do that  to me. Red. _Red!_ "

 

Tony is blathering, and Steve is barely aware of what he's saying. By the panic on Tony's face, he's probably forgotten the real safe word, not that it would really matter to Steve now. Because, looking at the red vibrator, he knows what he wants to do, and he reaches out and covers Tony's mouth with his hand.

 

He can feel the vibrations of Tony's cries in his palm as he forces the head of the vibrator into Tony's abused hole right next to his cock. The muscles stretch impossibly to accommodate it. The sight is deeply beautiful and, he is sure, very, very painful.

 

Tony could kick him in the face. He doesn't. He just lies there, his body shaking with sobs. Steve pushes the vibrator in, angling it slightly, straight into the prostate.

 

It's tight, inside Tony, and the toy is gummy but hard against his cock. It's deeply satisfying to feel something else in Tony's hole apart from himself. He wriggles his cock to accommodate it better. Then, slowly, he pulls his cock out to the tip. Pushes all the way in, feeling that delicious stretch again, feeling Tony's body tense and writhe in pain again.

 

The he buries the vibrator even deeper into his prostate, turns the vibrations on, and starts fucking Tony for real.

 

The vibrations against his dick feel good, and the tight clenching almost hurts, but what is really delightful is Tony's body, spread out completely at his mercy under Steve, there to be used and hurt and played with. One moment it's limp and giving, the next it's taut as a rope, thrashing. Steve removes the hand covering his mouth. The only sound Tony is making is low, constant keening.

 

Then his hole gives way, the muscles go lax around Steve and the toy. Now it's all about the pace and the rhythm.

 

Digging the vibrator even deeper in and increasing the volume, Steve sets up a brutal pace. Punishing. Slamming in, tearing out, like a fucking machine. Tony is no longer protesting. His eyes are shut tight, the tears on his face are drying, and  he just lies there, taking it and taking it and taking it.

 

Steve feels it begin to build. It's as if every cell in Tony's body starts shivering at the same time. He's whispering something, probably pleading, whatever. He's on the brink. Steve can tell.

 

He knows when stimulation is too much, knows that Tony can't come just like that, not in the cock cage. The thought of just finishing and leaving him like that – ruined, taken apart, used  and unsatisfied – is seductive, but Steve is not heartless.

 

He slaps at the cock cage, hard, right to left. It bounces against Tony's stomach, pulling at Tony's cock cruelly. Then he slaps at it once again, even harder, left to right.

 

A full body orgasm tears through Tony, racking him apart. He's weeping again, as he leaks cum, shaking like a leaf all the while. Steve fucks him through it, roughly, twisting and turning the toy at the same time, abusing his prostate to squeeze out every last drop. The orgasm lasts impossibly long, and then, in a quick few strokes, Steve cums himself.

 

He pulls out, wiping himself on Tony's thigh. Then he unlocks Tony's handcuffs and gives him a quick peck on the forehead and a rough pat on the toy, still buried in his lax opening. Then, without a word, he walks out. Too much has been said between them already. These days there's really nothing left.

 

He doesn't want to see the betrayed look on Tony's face, as he comes to. Steve knows he'll sulk for a day or two. Then he'll come to Steve. He'll look at him with those big blue eyes too openly, too honestly, and tell him he knows he deserved what Steve did to him. He'll say he knows he deserves far worse than that. Steve will have nothing to say to that either, so he'll just leave. Or maybe he'll grab Tony and push his face against the wall, and use his sore hole again, roughly, and Tony will let him, and Tony will love it. As he always does, even though he never says anything.


End file.
